This invention relates in general to a connector for a tubular joint, and in particular to a connector used for air cans in subsea drilling applications.
One type of connector for two tubular members has a box on one of the tubular members and a pin on the other. The pin stabs straight into engagement with the box. A split lock ring on the pin snaps into engagement with a groove in the box, locking the members together. The pin and box can be released from each other by causing the lock ring to contract. This is handled by rotating screws that have heads on the exterior of the box. The screws have inner ends that contact and push the lock ring inward as they are rotated. This type of connector is sometimes called a xe2x80x9csqunchxe2x80x9d joint connector.
This type of connector is quick to make up and doesn""t require rotation of the tubular members since it doesn""t have threads. However, it does result in some axial slack. Because the lock ring has to clear the groove before it can enter, some slack or play results in the connection. This presents a problem in applications, such as subsea tubular members that are subject to wave and current movement. In these applications, the tubulars are subject to load cycles between tension and compression due to the cyclic bending. This is particularly of concern where metal-to-metal seals between the pin and box are required.
The connector of this invention has a pin adapted to be connected to one of the tubular members and having an external annular engagement surface. A box is adapted to be connected to the other of the tubular members, the box having an internal annular engagement surface that receives the pin engagement surface in stabbing engagement. A split lock ring is mounted to one of the engagement surfaces for engaging a grooved profile in the other of the engagement surfaces to lock the tubular members together as the pin and box are stabbed together.
A wedge shoulder is located on the pin. A wedge member is radially moveable after the lock ring has engaged the profile to a wedging position wedged between the wedge shoulder and a reacting surface of the box. This causes slack to be removed between the lock ring and the grooved profile.